Cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Bella Swan trabaja en un hotel muy lujoso de Londres, ella ama su trabajo y le gusta ser de ayuda para la gente. Ella es asignada para ser la conseje personal de un joven famoso pianista, Edward Cullen.Edward se muestra distante y duro con todos, pero de a poco Bella irá sacando a la superficie un lado desconocido de él.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** **Este fanfiction está basado en el juego "Several Shades of Sadism", sobre todo la ruta de Mei Tarantino, personaje que es imposible no amar, y tiene ciertas semejanzas con Edward. Yo solamente tomo algunas ideas y lo adapto al fandom de Twilight y a la pareja bellward.**

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

* * *

Mi jornada de trabajo ha terminado.

Cuando voy saliendo del pent-house, Alice Cullen me intercepta en el camino y me abraza.

-Bella ¿ya terminaste tu trabajo aquí?

-Así es, señorita Alice. Al parecer usted también.

-Si fue un día duro. Creo que descansaré del resto del día. ¿No te dije que no me trataras tan formalmente? Nos conocemos hace un mes –Alice me da una mirada desaprobaría.

-Lo siento, Alice. Es la costumbre.

-Yo odio esas costumbres. Te dije que somos amigas ¿no?

-Así es.

Fuera del horario laboral, hemos salido algunas veces y hemos hablado de nuestras vidas, eso hacen las amigas.

-Los amigos no se tratan formalmente, asi que cuando estemos a solas, puedes tutearme cuanto quieras, aunque estemos en el lugar de trabajo.

-Trataré de no olvidarlo.

-Eso me parece bien.

Alice me dedica una sonrisa radiante.

-Porque el sábado iremos de compras y después a cenar.

-¿Qué?

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

-Lo que dije y no acepto negativas. ¿Terminas tu jornada a la una de la tarde?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Tienes algún otro compromiso?

-No tengo ninguno.

-Genial. Será divertido.

Ella se ve tan entusiasmada que me resulta imposible negarme.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-¿A dónde no iremos? –Me responde con otra pregunta. –Esas cosas no se dicen, Bella.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que me gusta improvisar.

Ella me sonríe, pero sé que planea algo que no quiere decirme. Como conserje debo acatar las órdenes de los demás, como mujer sé que no se puede luchar contra Alice particularmente, porque tiende a ser muy perseverante.

-De acuerdo. El sábado saldremos.

-Muchas gracias –dice mientras me vuelve a abrazar. –Y usa la ropa que te regalé la semana pasada.

Oh, ya empezamos…

Como modista y ex modelo, la moda es su vida. Me regalo un par de prendas de su nueva colección, que aún no presenta. Insistió demasiado para que lo aceptara.

-Adiós, Bella. Nos vemos mañana.

Caminando grácilmente como si fuera una bailarina clásica, va a su habitación para tomarse un descanso hasta que llegue su esposo del trabajo. Rio por lo bajo y voy a la puerta.

Choco contra el pecho de alguien que estaba pegado a la puerta intentando abrirla seguramente. Levanto la vista avergonzada y me encuentro con una mirada sorprendida dirigida a mí.

Lo reconozco de inmediato, es el hermano de Alice que nunca sale de su suite y que solo tuve oportunidad de verlo pocas veces de lejos desde que estoy aquí. Ahora choqué contra él y lo más posible es que me rete por estar distraída.

Además tuvo que rodearme de la cintura para que no me cayera.

-Señor Edward. Lo siento mucho.

Teniendo en cuenta el interés que mi padre me inculco por el arte, lo he visto en la televisión y se cosas de él. Es un famoso pianista, que empezó a tocar desde muy joven.

-Hmm.

Al parecer tampoco es un hombre de muchas palabras. Entrecierra sus ojos verdes y me escanea con detenimiento el rostro con un poco desaprobación, por lo que acaba de pasar. Mientras lo hace un par de cabellos cobrizo caen sobre su frente. Por alguna razon no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Es más hermoso en persona, que en televisión, algo extraño de decir.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez –sus palabras parecen cortarme como el filo de un cuchillo.

Sin embargo, su aspecto físico, no coincide con su temperamento.

-Perdón, señor. No volverá a pasar.

No sé que más decir, sin arruinarlo más. Me quedo callada.

Me suelta como si mi piel le quemara, de forma rápida y violenta. Aunque por un segundo vi una expresión herida, fue tan rápido que puedo decir que me lo imaginé, porque volvió a observarme claramente molesto.

Un ladrido se siente al lado de Edward sobresaltándome.

Ambos bajamos la mirada. Un collie está sentado obedientemente y moviendo la cola. Edward acaricia la cabeza de su mascota. Sin dirigirme otra palabra, ambos entran, dejándome sola en el pasillo.

Llego a la conclusión de que tampoco es sociable con las personas.

Observo su figura a lo lejos, pensando en lo poco que habla Alice acerca de él, a pesar de que reconoce amarlo como un hermano.

Sacudo la cabeza.

No debería estar aquí todavía, pensando en el extraño e incomodo reciente encuentro.

Cuando estoy pasando por la planta baja, la voz de alguien me detiene

-¡Bella!

Es Mike Newton. Espero que esta vez no venga para molestarme.

-¿Qué quieres, Newton?

-Sigues con la guardia alta por lo que veo. –Responde haciéndose el inocente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. La ultima que bajé la guardia en su presencia hace meses, él me besó. Segundos después yo lo golpeé y lo aparté. Estuve evadiéndolo por meses hasta que se cansó de insistir y se digno a darle una oportunidad a mi amiga y compañera de trabajo.

-Oh, vamos. Todavía lo recuerdas.

-Sí, y más te vale que nunca lo vuelvas a hacer.

-No prometo nada –sonríe.

-Estás saliendo con Jessica Stanley. Que cabe aclarar, te dará una reprimenda terrible si haces algo malo.

-Y tú no tienes sentido del humor –contesta divertido. –Solamente bromeaba.

Golpeo mi pie contra el suelo con impaciencia.

-No tengo todo el día. Habla.

-El jefe quiere verte.

-¿Con que motivo?

-Si es lo mismo que a varios de nosotros, creo que es algo relacionado con un trabajo especial.

-¿Trabajo especial?

-Sí, pero averígualo por tu cuenta.

-¡Hey! Justo ahora te vas a callar… suéltalo.

-Lo siento, Bella. Tenemos prohibido decirlo antes de que lo sepan todos los involucrados.

-¿Es malo?

-Depende como lo mires y con quien trabajes –Mike reconoce. –Espero que te vaya mejor que a mí –su expresión indica que para él no será nada bueno. –Apúrate, te está esperando. Ya se reunió con varios de forma grupal. Faltan unos pocos que citara individualmente. Entre ellos, tú.

Antes de dirigirme a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y descansar un rato como tenía planeado. Cambio de rumbo, agradeciéndolo a Mike por haberme avisado, y sin saber lo que me espera.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Espero que les haya gustado. Esta es mi primer incursión en el fandom (porque si bien tengo un crossover de "Crepúsculo" y "Los juegos del hambre", ese se centra en la pareja de Peeta y Katniss). Después subiré una sinopsis y contaré que me llevo a escribir esta historia en detalle, para que vean que haré cambios dentro de la adaptación del juego a fanfiction, para respetar la esencia de los personajes de "Crepúsculo".**_

 _ **Pronto subiré el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Luciana.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Kate

**Disclaimer:** **Este fanfiction está basado en el juego "Several Shades of Sadism", sobre todo la ruta de Mei Tarantino, personaje que es imposible no amar, y tiene ciertas semejanzas con Edward. Yo solamente tomo algunas ideas y lo adapto al fandom de Twilight y a la pareja bellward.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: KATE**

 **POV BELLA**

* * *

Al día siguiente, al entrar al pent-house, todos están sentados desayunando. Al parecer no esperaron a que viniera alguien a atenderlos. ¿O será que ellos también fueron informados del cambio?

Mi nueva misión laboral es elegir a uno de ellos para ser conserje personal. Y no he escogido a ninguno aún.

Al entrar me coloco frente a ellos y hago una reverencia.

Edward entrecierra los ojos cuando lo hago, aún no olvido el incidente de ayer. Aparta la mirada tan pronto que apenas tengo tiempo para pensar en ello. Es algo insólito que él desayune con su familia en el comedor común.

Todos me saludan, excepto Edward.

-Bienvenida, Bella. –Me sonríe Emmett. A su lado está Rosalie, su esposa sosteniendo una niña rubia y de piel blanca como ella, lo único que sacó del padre son los ojos marrones. Emmett acaricia la mejilla sonrojada de su hija que se ríe. Para luego cargarla para que su esposa pueda comer más cómoda. Se acerca a mí con la bebé en brazos. -¿Me podrías ayudar?

-Claro, señor Emmett.

Juntos la llevamos a una habitación conjunta que arreglaron exclusivamente para juegos infantiles.

Emmett la recuesta en el sofá cama y la tapa con unas mantas que le paso.

-¿Qué necesitaba?

-Nada en realidad, -dice mientras la tapa y le pone algunos juguetes para que juegue. Kate toma el peluche de unicornio con sus pequeñas manos y se ríe mientras lo abraza. Emmett la mira con ternura, deja de ser ese hombre bromista, al que le gusta incomodar a la gente cuando esta con su hija. Después se da vuelta para mirarme. –Nos informaron sobre la decisión que debes tomar. ¿Qué has decidido?

-Nada aún.

-Ya veo. Lo discutiremos en un rato. Por ahora me gustaría saber que pasó entre mi hermano y tú.

-¿De qué está hablando, señor?

-Edward ¿le hiciste algo? ¿Te hizo algo? Alice me contó que apenas tú te fuiste, llegó Edward. Y hoy la forma en que te miro. ¿Puedes explicármelo?

-Bien… tuvimos un encuentro accidentado, eso es todo. Chocamos el uno contra el otro cuando yo abrí la puerta para salir. Él evitó que me cayera, pero después entró. Apenas intercambiamos dos frases.

Emmett empieza a reír.

¿Por qué ríe?

-¿Lucía molesto?

-Sí, por mi torpeza en ese momento.

-Por tu torpeza, no. No tenías modo de saber que estaba del otro lado de la puerta si no escuchabas ruido. Bella, él siempre actúa así, en especial con las mujeres. De hecho evita contacto con cualquiera, hasta con nosotros. No lo tomes personal. ¿Evitó que te cayeras?

-Me sostuvo hasta que recuperé el equilibrio.

Emmett sonríe más abiertamente.

Me pregunto qué tiene de divertido para él.

-No me hagas caso –responde a mi pregunta no formulada. – ¿Puedes jugar con mi pequeña mientras desayunamos? De paso, no te sometes al escrutinio de mi pequeño hermano.

¿De qué escrutinio habla? Su "pequeño hermano" me ignora y evade. Sin embargo, acepto cuidar de ella, para que sus padres puedan comer tranquilos. Emmett me trae un banco para que me siente delante de la cuna.

-Que no te extrañe si se duerme, ha estado despierta toda la noche, no nos dejó dormir.

-¿Y antes?

-En los días anteriores durmió bien. Pero ayer descansó mucho en el día y después quería estar despierta en la noche.

-Eso explica todo. –Me quedo tranquila al saber que no se debe ningún problema de salud. –Cuidaré de ella.

-Muchas gracias.

Dice saliendo de la habitación, la niña lo observa irse y hace una mueca.

-¿Pa-pá?

-Papá volverá enseguida, Kate –le sonrío, pero ella empieza a llorar y yo la alzo para calmarla. -¿Quieres jugar? Me siento en el suelo con ella en brazos cerca de los juegos.

Al principio sigue llorando por estar lejos de los padres pero consigo distraerla. Hasta que ella señala un órgano de niños que hay cerca de nosotras.

-Tío Ed.

-¿Te lo regalo tu tío?

La niña asiente y continúa.

-Tío Ed me lo dio por mi cumpleaños.

-Es muy bonito. ¿Quieres tocar, pequeña?

Ella camina hasta el órgano y se sienta frente al mismo.

-Pero no sé mucho más –dice apenada después de tocar una canción.

-¿Tu tío te enseñó esa canción?

-Él es muy bueno. Me enseñó otras canciones, pero a mí no me salen.

-Yo creo que tu tío también empezó de cero como tú. Estoy segura que cuando él tenga tiempo te seguirá enseñando.

-Eso me prometió. Mamá dijo que tiene una presentación pronto.

-Estoy enterada. Tu tía Alice no fue muy discreta sobre el asunto.

-Ellos son cercanos.

-Lo sé.

-Papá siempre dice que Tío Ed necesita una novia. Tío Ed se enoja cuando lo escucha.

-¿Por qué cree que necesita eso?

-Papá cree que dejaría de ser tan serio con su trabajo y malhumorado. Tío Ed casi nunca sale de su estudio, siempre está tocando concentrado en sus próximos trabajos.

-Tu tío es muy responsable –digo inmediatamente.

Imagino que cualquiera en su posición haría lo mismo, su fama y talento depende del esfuerzo y la práctica.

-Eso le dije a papá, pero no cree que sea suficiente.

-¿Y tú?

-Tal vez sería lindo que alguien lo amará como se aman mis padres, abuelos y tíos.

No soy quien para criticar el comportamiento de su tío, cuando yo misma delegué mi vida personal por mi trabajo y viajando de un lado para el otro cuando es requerido.

-Posiblemente ahora mismo afirmar su carrera como pianista sea más importante para él. Seguramente no es el momento indicado para una relación.

-¿Lo dices por qué piensas igual?

-Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio.

-¿No tienes novio?

-¿Qué son esas preguntas?

-Curiosidad. Tú siempre cuidas de mí cuando mis papás no pueden, Bella.

-Para tener cinco años haces muchas preguntas y razonamientos.

Río.

-Mis abuelos me hacen leer mucho y me enseñan cosas. No tienes novio ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Me dedico a mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo para otras cosas. ¿Contenta?

-¿Para los amigos?

-Los amigos no requieren tanto tiempo necesariamente. Las relaciones como la de tus padres son más difíciles de sostener cuando trabajas casi todo el día, todos los días como yo y prácticamente vives donde trabajas.

-Suena complicado, no basta solamente con quererse.

-Definitivamente no.

-No quiero crecer.

-Está bien que pienses así ahora –acaricio su cabello y ella sonríe.

Me pasa el órgano a mí.

-¿Sabes tocar algo?

-Me temo no soy muy buena tampoco. Lo siento.

-Pero algo debes saber. Tío Ed dice que todos los niños que tienen uno de estos deben saber tocar un poco.

La diferencia es que yo no soy una niña.

Pienso en Charlie y como de pequeña me enseñó a tocar dos canciones en un pequeño piano de niños. Él vino con ese regalo de un viaje a Estados Unidos, como un modo de compensar su ausencia y por no haberme podido llevar con él por mi corta edad.

Una era "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

-Intentaré tocar sólo una ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque estoy un poco oxidada. Pasaron años, posiblemente más de una década desde la última vez que toqué un piano. Aunque al parecer mi cerebro recopilo esa información en mi mente para este momento, porque en después de dos intentos me sale de forma aceptable para un principiante.

-"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" –grita Kate.

-La reconociste.

No lo hice tan mal como creí, si ella pudo reconocerla.

-Tengo un CD con esa canción. ¿Me enseñas?

-Puedo intentarlo, pero ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Edward? Seguro la sabe mejor que yo.

-No quiero molestarlo. Él está muy nervioso por su presentación.

-Entiendo.

-Además cuando él me enseñe, quedaría impresionado porque sabría lo principal.

Esa es demasiada responsabilidad. Pero Kate se ve tan entusiasmada, que no puedo negarme al pedido de una niña. Espero que esto no empeore el tenso ambiente que experimento desde ayer con Edward, si se entera.


	3. Capítulo 2: Decisión

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Este fanfiction está basado en el juego "Several Shades of Sadism", sobre todo la ruta de Mei Tarantino, personaje que es imposible no amar, y tiene ciertas semejanzas con Edward. Yo solamente tomo algunas ideas y lo adapto al fandom de Twilight y a la pareja bellward.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: DECISIÓN**

 **POV BELLA**

* * *

Cuando Rosalie y Alice me buscan en el cuarto de juegos, Kate ya está dormida, después de un rato largo de "práctica".

No hacen intentos de acercarse para no molestar a la niña, solamente me llaman para que salga.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Bella –me agradece Rosalie al alejarnos.

-No fue nada. Solamente procuren que no duerma mucho hoy, así duerme en la noche.

-La despertaré en un rato. ¿Ella de nuevo quería tocar?

-Sí, de hecho me pidió ayuda.

-Desde que Edward se lo regalo hace cuatro meses es difícil sacárselo de encima. Por cierto, Edward escuchó que estaban tocando. No entró para no molestar.

 _No._

-¿Por qué esa cara? –la expresión confusa de Rosalie.

-Edward y Bella no quedaron en buenos términos ayer. Ya sabes cómo es él.

-¿Es eso lo que dijo mi esposo que quería contarme en la noche?

-Sí -confirma Alice.

Rosalie se recompone de la sorpresa y me tranquiliza.

-No te preocupes, en el fondo es inofensivo.

-¿En el fondo?

-Rose, no la alteres más.

-Lo siento. Pero no te odiara por mucho tiempo, si fue algo sin importancia, se le pasará.

-En eso tiene razon –afirma Alice. –Además Edward está bajo mucha presión justo ahora. Cuando se libere de sus trabajos estará más relajado.

Las dos jóvenes al igual que todos los de la familia, parecen salidos de una revista de moda y espectáculo.

Alice con su cabello negro, su piel blanca y sus ojos color avellana, su figura pequeña. Y Rosalie con su aspecto de modelo del momento… cabello rubio casi dorado, ojos azules, piel blanca y su cuerpo lleno de curvas. No es por nada que están metidas en la moda.

Trato de creerles, y cambio de tema.

-¿Por qué me buscan?

Por el rumbo que estamos tomando, sé que no es por nada de mi trabajo, de hecho la cocinera de la familia sacó todo de la mesa mientras yo velaba por Kate.

-Hoy debemos definir tu nuevo trabajo. Lo cual pienso que es bueno, no te estaremos molestando por las necesidades de todos todo el tiempo.

-No es una molestia. Me gusta mi trabajo.

-No estoy diciendo lo contrario, Bella –asegura Alice. –Te conozco. Pero dedicarle tu tiempo a una persona es más simple.

Cuando llegamos están absolutamente todos sentados en los sofás del living bebiendo diversas bebidas sin alcohol.

Después de invitarme un vaso de jugo exprimido, llega el tiempo de elegir.

-Nadie te juzgará por tu elección –me dice Rose amable. –Yo, Emmett y Kate; Alice y Jasper; Edward; Carlisle y Esme. Tú eliges.

Carlisle y Esme son los padres de Emmett, Alice y Edward. Él problema con ellos es que casi nunca están en el hotel por sus trabajos, y hay temporadas que se la pasan en su mansión como una forma de darles intimidad a los hijos también, aunque ahora estén aquí, el futuro es impredecible en ese aspecto. Aunque no tendría ningún problema con ellos, si debo demostrar algo de valor como conserje personal, ellos no son una opción muy viable. Podría elegir a Emmett y Rosalie, lo que permitiría cuidar de su hija cuando ellos no estén en el hotel; o a Alice y Jasper, pero Alice me volvería loca con la ropa que uso y demás, y Jasper es más sosegado que ella a decir verdad. O como última opción podría elegir a Edward, es tranquilo pero desde el encuentro de ayer me siento incomoda cerca de él.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, él me observa a los ojos, curioso.

-Están presionando a la pobre chica –dice Edward. –Y no tengo mucho tiempo que perder.

-Claro, esconderte del resto del mundo y sentarte frente al piano todo el día, debe ser una tarea muy demandante –contesta Emmett con ironía. – ¿Por qué no le ofreces una media hora de tiempo a Bella? No es mucho. Todos nosotros nos hemos levantado antes, o retrasado tareas para que ella tome su decisión.

-Cállate, Emmett. Ustedes me obligaron a esto, y yo no pedí tu opinión respecto a mi vida.

Jasper se echa para delante y se toca la frente como si le doliera.

-Ya van a empezar de vuelta. Dejen de discutir, por favor.

No tenía idea de que Emmett y Edward se llevaban tan mal.

Alice se queda a mi lado pero mira a Jasper unos segundos.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian, Jazz. Acéptalo, son dos cabezas duras.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritan ambos.

-Lo que escucharon. Y ahora van a dejar de discutir por nimiedades. Edward, tu práctica puede esperar. Esto es importante.

Edward se cruza de brazos y toma asiento nuevamente con desgana.

-Sólo por ti me quedo, hermanita.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Edward se dirigen a mí, dejando en evidencia que soy la última persona a la que quiere ver.

-No tienes ninguna preferencia ¿verdad?

-No –reconozco.

Edward cierra los ojos unos segundos y hace una mueca.

-Eso alargará las cosas.

No es nada sociable y lo noto ajeno a todo lo que involucra contacto con otras personas, incluso si son su familia.

-Si no tienes ninguna preferencia ¿por qué no dejamos que elija el azar? –propone Jasper.

-¿Azar? –pregunta Rosalie sentada al lado de su esposo.

-Pondremos nombres en papeles que doblaremos y Bella tendrá que escoger uno al azar, sin mirar.

-De acuerdo. –Acepto.

Rápidamente Alice busca una hoja de su anotador y escribe los nombres de todos individuamente para después cortarlos prolijamente con tijera, doblarlos, meterlos en una bolsa de papel madera de compras y mezclarlos.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y escoge.

Cierro los ojos y meto la mano en la bolsa, me apodero del primer papel que encuentro y lo saco. Abro los ojos cuando lo abro, pero Jasper me lo arrebata antes de que pueda reaccionar ante lo que leí.

-Y el ganador es… -dice con el tono de un conductor de concursos –¿Edward? –Jasper mira preocupado a su cuñado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta. –Estoy prestando atención. Dilo.

Jasper hace un bollo el papelito y se lo lanza.

-Lo siento, hermano. O tal vez, lo siento por Bella. No sé. Pero ustedes estarán en el mismo barco desde ahora.

Edward controla que el nombre sea el suyo.

-No necesito ayuda. Hagan una nueva votación que no me incluya, estoy seguro que será de más utilidad para Emmett y Rosalie. O para nuestros padres.

-Carlisle y Esme no están aquí para decidir eso, aunque no creo que la necesiten, siempre han sido bastante independientes con las tareas –dice Jasper. –No puedes discutir lo que se decidió por azar, Edward. Nadie pidió la autorización de nadie, esto fue igualitario. Aunque claro, si Bella se quiere negar, puede hacerlo.

-¿Por qué es mujer?

-No, porque es ella quien tendrá tolerarte a ti todo el tiempo –responde Jasper. –Y soy un considerado caballero, como exponer a esta chica a que pase ratos incómodos sólo porque no quieres que trabaje para ti. La cual, debes saber, fue una orden de su superior.

-No estoy diciendo eso, sólo dije que me manejo solo sin problema.

-Nosotros también –agrega Alice exasperada. –Vamos, Edward.

Mientras ellos hablan solo me limito a verlos. Me sorprende ver a Edward frágil por unos segundos. Sentada desde mi posición lo observo con curiosidad. Él no es tan duro como aparenta y dudo que no necesite ayuda como dice por lo que sé por medio de Alice.

Edward clava su mirada en la mía, provocando que mis mejillas se calienten y aparte la mirada rápido.

De reojo veo a Emmett riendo silenciosamente.

-Además recuerdo que dijiste que te sentías muy mal de que ella se sintiera sola cuando practicas o tienes compromisos fuera –dice Alice. –Bella se encargaría de cuidarla.

Vuelvo a mirar a Edward y Alice alternativamente.

 _¿Ella? No tiene novia. ¿A quién se refieren?_

Edward sonríe por primera vez cuando Alice la nombra.

Entonces recuerdo al perro collie que entró con él ayer. Era una perra. ¿"Ella" es su mascota?

-Está bien –Edward cede. –La aceptaré como mi conserje personal.

Alice sonríe triunfante y se dirige a mí.

-¿Bella?

-Claro… será un placer.

Espero no arrepentirme después.

Escuchamos una risa y miro hacia la fuente de sonido.

Emmett.

-Ahora que lo pienso poner una conserje femenina para Edward puede ser muy divertido.

Edward lo mira muy irritado.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿No piensas lo mismo?

Miro en todas direcciones, todos están riendo silenciosamente, menos Edward y yo. De todos, yo soy la única que se siente perdida.

¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? ¿Por qué a Edward parece no agradarle?

-Si tener una conserje significa ser un espectáculo para mis hermanos, entonces que empiece pronto.

-¿Ya estás aceptando tu derrota, Eddy?

-Como si me hubieran dado otra opción –dice entre dientes.

Edward cierra los ojos unos segundos y después me mira.

-Señorita Swan.

-Señor Edward.

-Trabajarás para mí ¿no es así?

-Sí, señor.

-Entonces… Te mostraré los alrededores. Sígueme.

Edward se pone de pie, como si deseará escapar lo antes posible.

Él desaparece del living muy rápido.

-Suerte con eso, Bella. –Emmett sonríe divertido cuando me pongo de pie.

-¿Que se supone que significa?

-No te lo diré. No lo hagas esperar, o descargará su furia acumulada sobre ti, ya que no pudo desquitarse con nosotros.

-¡Emmett, no la asustes! Haces ver a Edward de una forma exagerada –le recrimina Alice.

Jasper se acerca a mí y acaricia mi cabeza como si yo fuera una niña pequeña a la que desea consolar, haciendo que lo mire.

-Edward no es tan rígido como aparenta. Quédate tranquila. No será tan malo.

-Gracias, Jasper.

Sus palabras, gestos y su mirada azul clara de alguna forma me relajan inmediatamente.

Alice sonríe a su esposo y a mí, y ella me tiende su mano, que acepto inmediatamente como amiga.

Ambas salimos del living y vamos hasta donde está Edward.

-¿Alice? No dije que vinieras tú.

-Me invite sola.

-Algo típico de ti –Edward sonríe de lado, escaneándola. –Sé que quieres decirme algo.

-Sólo te pido que seas bueno con Bella.

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

 _¿Vino solamente para pedirle ese favor a su hermano?_

Él nota mi sorpresa, me observa más relajado que antes.

-…

-No tengo nada que ver con esto –aclaro.

-Lo sé. Conozco a mi hermana –después se dirige a ella sin dejar de mirarme con sus profundos y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda. Me resulta imposible apartar mi mirada de la suya. –Tranquila. No la morderé, ni nada por el estilo. Sé lo mucho que la aprecias. ¿Ahora nos podemos ir? Estoy muy atrasado.

Alice libera mi mano y sonríe. Me siento repentinamente sola, frente a un casi desconocido con el que no empecé bien el día anterior.

¿Me lo echará en cara cuando estemos solos?

Lo único seguro es que tengo que disculparme, una carga que no me pude quitar ayer.

-Perfecto, parece que se están entendiendo. Mejor, me voy.

-¿Nos estamos entendiendo? –para mi sorpresa los dos lo decimos al unísono.

Miramos a Alice y después entre nosotros. Ni siquiera hablamos apropiadamente y nos dice eso.

-Aww. Son adorables. Tengo el presentimiento que se llevarán muy bien. –Con la sonrisa más amplia jamás vista por mí hasta ahora, gira con la gracia de una bailarina en pleno acto y se va caminando dando saltitos.

Ninguno los dos sabe que decir, de todas formas, ella desaparece en segundos cuando se va por otro pasillo cercano.

-¿Qué quiso decir? –pregunta Edward.

-Me gustaría saberlo también –respondo.

-Pensándolo bien, yo prefiero ignorarlo –murmura casi para sí mismo ruborizado.

¿Ruborizado?

Mis ojos no creen lo que ven. Su rostro luce avergonzado, haciéndolo más joven de lo que es. Y más tierno de lo que muestra habitualmente.

Edward gira hacia el frente recomponiéndose en cuanto se da cuenta que lo observo. Aún con expresión enojada, no puede ocultar su incomodidad respecto al comentario de Alice. –Abre la puerta de salida. No hace falta que me repita que debo seguirlo.

Abre la puerta de su suite con la tarjeta magnética VIP del hotel para huéspedes exclusivos de Royal Shining Hotel.

La familia de Esme es dueña de esta cadena de hoteles, que luego pasó a nombre de ella y su esposo. Los hijos del matrimonio, siempre se hospedan en los hoteles que tiene esta gran empresa internacional, si hay uno disponible en los lugares que visitan. Tienen sucursales en las principales ciudades del mundo, o en zonas que generan mucho turismo. Europa, América, Asia. Y cada año se abren a más países debido a la demanda.

Definitivamente mi jefe, me cargó demasiada responsabilidad cuando me dijo que debía trabajar para cualquiera de esta familia. Pero él confía en que puedo hacerlo bien. Y si todo sale como espero, obtendré un ascenso.

Empiezo a creer en las palabras de Jasper, que ahora me infunden más confianza.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado al capítulo. Edward está de vuelta. :3 ¿Vieron que cambié el titulo de la historia? Será el definitivo. La verdad esa frase de "Luna Nueva" aún en este universo humano, verán que tiene mucha relevancia, porque la vida de Edward no ha sido fácil y Bella vendría a ser la persona que lo invita vivir. Me refiero a realmente vivir como una persona normal por primera vez en su vida.**_

 _ **Creo que de hecho eso me enamoró de Mei Tarantino en el juego, como una infancia difícil y un trauma no superado puede afectar a una persona tanto como para que se encierre en si misma (sin convertirse en un monstruo que odia al mundo y lastima del mismo modo que lo hirieron) y como de repente apareció alguien que lentamente le hace ver la vida de otra manera.**_

 _ **En el caso de Edward, en la saga, él vivía el vampirismo como una maldición y ocupaba su tiempo en el piano y estudiando de todo durante décadas… hasta que Bella apareció siendo su alma gemela y lo empezó a hacer vivir cosas que ni siquiera como humano experimentó.**_

 _ **En el fanfiction será parecido, pero no significa que sea un proceso tan rápido como en la saga. El amor de Bella y Edward crecerá gradualmente, y ese mismo amor irá cambiando los esquemas de ambos, sobre todo los de él.**_

 _ **Les debía la aclaración en un inició, pero no la desarrollé antes. Quiero que presten atención a cada pequeño detalle del comportamiento de Edward hacia Bella, y que nos los pasen por alto. Cuando avance la historia se darán cuenta porque lo digo.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Luciana.**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Comienzo

**Disclaimer:** **Este fanfiction está basado en el juego "Several Shades of Sadism", sobre todo la ruta de Mei Tarantino, personaje que es imposible no amar, y tiene ciertas semejanzas con Edward. Yo solamente tomo algunas ideas y lo adapto al fandom de Twilight y a la pareja bellward.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: COMIENZO**

 **POV BELLA**

* * *

Edward entra a su suite y me indica que entre tras prender unas luces.

El corto pasillo nos lleva al living donde tiene un hermoso y elegante piano de cola. La decoración es muy acorde a lo que yo imaginaba, y el orden en el living se nota. En la mesa de te entre el televisor y los sillones hay varias carpetas opacas una arriba de otra que supongo deben ser documentos o partituras.

Todas las habitaciones del pent-house están insonorizadas, nadie desde afuera puede escuchar lo que pasa dentro.

Es un digno apartamento para un pianista. Mi corazón late rápido por la emoción de pensar en mi nuevo trabajo.

Edward me guía por su suite.

-Este es el living… aquí encontrarás la cocina y el baño… mi habitación se encuentra allí.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmada?

-¿Qué?

Le dedico una mirada ansiosa, mientras él me observa de forma rara.

-Solamente te dije donde están las cosas y tú estás entusiasmada.

-¿Perdón, señor? Sólo me siento complacida de tener nuevas responsabilidades.

-¿Tú disfrutas mucho servir a otros?

-Cuando lo pones de esa manera tal vez suene un poco raro. Pero, yo disfruto hacer felices a las personas con mi trabajo. Entonces, siempre estoy feliz de tener nuevos huéspedes para ayudar.

Al entrar me olvide casi por completo del desentendido que tengo con Edward desde ayer. Me concentré en mi trabajo.

Si, tal vez eso sonó demasiado cursi y loco. Estoy divagando mucho.

Me sonrojo. Emmett se reiría de mí sí me hubiera escuchado. Edward en cambio considera mis palabras en silencio.

-Me temo que yo no lo veo así.

-¿No haces a las personas sonreír cuando tocas el piano?

-No lo sé.

-¿En serio?

Edward cambia de tema rápidamente.

-De cualquier forma, tu habitación está al otro lado de esa puerta de la esquina. Antes de oscurecer traerás tu equipaje aquí.

-Lo haré. –Juro. –Lo traeré más tarde…

Abro mis ojos reflejando sorpresa al analizar su pedido.

Él me indicó cual sería "mi habitación" y me pide que traiga mis cosas a su suite.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a traerlo?

-Espere…

-¿Perdón?

-Dijiste que esa era mi habitación –suelto.

-¿Qué sucede con eso? Un conserje personal debería suponer que se mudará el huésped por comodidad.

Edward entrecierra los ojos mirándome fijamente.

-Mis hermanos, queramos o no decidieron que seas mi conserje personal, en consecuencia dormirás y vivirás aquí a partir de ahora.

¿Mudarme? ¿Vivir con Edward bajo el mismo techo? ¿Uno de los más ricos y codiciados solteros del país?

Esto es inesperado. Para cualquier otra de mis colegas, esto sería como ganarse la lotería y tratarían de sacarle provecho. Sin embargo, pienso que a mí esto podría ponerme por suelos en muchas formas.

-Sólo para que seamos claros el uno con el otro… Es más probable que te golpee un rayo, que yo a ti.

Edward declara fríamente, como si estuviera leído mi mente.

-Sí, señor. Por supuesto.

 _ **Vamos, deja a una chica soñar un poco…**_ Pienso en broma.

-Esto es importante. He notado que te gustan los niños.

-Sí, señor.

-Espero que también te agraden los animales.

-Me gustan también –contesto.

-En ese caso, creo que no habrá ningún conflicto si te quedas aquí. Te debo presentar a alguien.

-¿De verdad?

-Si tú vas a vivir aquí todo el tiempo, espero que tú juegues con ella y ambas tengan una buena relación.

-¿Es a quien se referían tus hermanos?

-¿Quién más sería? –pregunta estudiándome, haciéndome notar que hice una pregunta muy estúpida.

Tiene razon ¿Quién más sería? Su familia lo define como alguien solitario.

-Ven aquí, chica.

Ignorando mi sorpresa, llama a alguien que se encuentra lejos.

Pronto escucho pisadas de un animal corriendo.

"Ella" es la perra que vi ayer. Trota ligeramente hasta detenerse frente a Edward y a mí.

La hermosa collie, se sienta sobre sus dos patas traseras mirando a Edward.

-Estoy en casa, Rachmaninoff –por primera vez lo veo sonreír sinceramente. Parece ser una faceta que sólo demuestra en privado.

-Woof –la perra ladra feliz y mueve la cola a Edward, quien luce muy dulce sonriendo. Tiene la misma cálida expresión que asumió cuando la mencionaron en el living del pent-house.

Él acaricia su cabeza y yo sonrío ante ese gesto. Si él es tan dulce con su mascota entonces tal vez él es un buen chico.

Me agacho a la altura de los ojos de la perra.

-Hola –sonrío manteniendo cierta distancia. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Edward sin hablar hace un lado el largo pelaje de su cuello permitiéndome ver su collar rojo de cuero.

-Veamos –acaricio su cabeza mientras me acerco más ver el nombre del collar. –Rachmaninoff. Asi que tienes el nombre del pianista y compositor ruso. Es un lindo nombre. –digo en tono dulce, esa es la mejor manera para que no te vean como un enemigo.

De reojo puedo ver como Edward abre los ojos sorprendido por lo que dije.

¿Por qué?

-Un gusto conocerte…

-Lady Rachmaninoff –completa Edward.

Levanto la vista hacia él.

-Así debes llamarla.

Asiento.

-Bien, Lady Rachmaninoff, al parecer vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas a partir de ahora. Espero que no te moleste mi presencia aquí.

-Arf…

Siento que algo golpea mi pierna y me doy cuenta que es su patita izquierda. Sonrío y la acepto cuando me la vuelve a dar.

Edward no sólo la tiene bien cuidada, también la entrenó.

-Toda una dama –comento contenta y me pongo de pie cuando Lady Rachmaninoff se recuesta al lado de su dueño.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Con qué, señor?

-Tú sabes, el trabajo que yo quiero darte es que atiendas a Rachmaninoff. Tú serás su sirvienta. Cuando trabajo no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con ella y se siente muy sola.

-No veo ningún inconveniente en eso. ¿Qué hay de usted?

-¿Qué hay de mí? –pregunta realmente confundido.

-Creí que necesitabas alguien que te ayudara cuando estuvieras preparándote para los conciertos.

-Regla número uno, jamás escuches a mis hermanos. Personalmente no necesito a nadie que haga las tareas por mí.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me aceptaste en primer lugar?

-Por presión… para complacerlos –él suspira. –También, estoy muy ocupado con mis conciertos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cuidar de Rachmaninoff mientras tanto. Si tú quieres hacer otra tarea de conserje, sé mi huésped.

Al parecer es alguien demasiado independiente para aceptar ayuda. Y como conserje no hay nada que me hiera más que me digan que yo no soy necesaria. Edward no me da tiempo para sentirme abatida por ese hecho, por el contrario me indica resumidamente lo que él espera que haga.

-Rachmaninoff pasea dos veces al día; y come al mediodía y a la noche. Después se va a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Ella debe tomar un baño entre intervalos de dos semanas. Le gustan las galletitas para perros, aunque no se las doy muy a menudo, te indicaré donde comprarlas cuando falten, al igual que un alimento especial para su raza. ¿Me sigues?

-Por supuesto.

Me está dando trabajo exclusivo de niñera canina, no sé como sentirme al respecto. Humillada es una buena definición. Si me sumara trabajo para él, no me sentiría así.

-También, no quiero que hagas cosas que generen ruidos y distracciones cuando yo esté ocupado.

Eso es comprensible.

-Trata de no molestarme, que no me molesten y eso será suficiente.

-Sí, entiendo.

Es parte de mi trabajo como conserje… pero me siento derrotada.

-¿Señor Edward?

-¿Qué quieres saber? –contesta poco entusiasmado.

-¿Puedo prepararle sus comidas? Yo me preocuparía si usted practica sin alimentarse.

Edward cierra los ojos y suspira suavemente, para después mirarme nuevamente.

-No podré objeciones, mientras no me importunes.

-Seré extremadamente cuidadosa.

-Tan pronto como yo ponga mis dedos en las teclas del piano, no volverás a hablarme, ni darme golpecitos en el hombro.

-Doy mi palabra que si quiero hablarte, esperaré el momento oportuno.

-Dejamos todo claro entonces. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?

 _¿Me está dando permiso?_

Yo estoy agradecida de que me de trabajo, no importa que sea trivial en relación con él, por el momento.

¿Puedo empezar a llevar a pasear a Lady Rachmaninoff mañana por la mañana?

-Efectivamente. Hoy ambiéntate e instálate aquí.

Asiente con la cabeza y me echa otra ojeada como si quisiera decirme algo.

-Sobre lo de ayer… -comienzo.

-Olvídalo –corta Edward.

-Solo quería decir que lo siento. No me disculpe como correspondía antes.

-¿Siempre eres tan distraída?

-No, señor.

-Es bueno saberlo.

¿No me va a dar una reprimenda por haber chocado contra él? Luce tan tranquilo al respecto, no esperaba eso de él, después de cómo actuó ayer ante nuestra cercanía. Me soltó de forma abrupta como si yo quemara.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Asiento.

-No volvamos a hablar de ese asunto.

Edward me mira seriamente.

-Si así lo quieres... está bien –acepto.

-De acuerdo –suspira y vuelve a hablar. –Me gustaría empezar a practicar.

-Oh, lo siento.

 _¿Era eso lo que quería decirme antes de que yo lo interrumpiera?_

-Una vez que traiga mis cosas aquí, me excusaré por el día, si lo desea, hasta el almuerzo.

-Te lo agradecería.

Edward camina hacia el piano dándome la espalda Rachmaninoff lo sigue y se recuesta al lado del banco del piano cuando ve a Edward ubicarse allí.

En el momento en que sus dedos tocan las teclas del piano, toda la atmosfera de la habitación cambia. Pareciera que no hay nadie más en la habitación excepto Edward y su música.

Él toca muy rápido, y aún así cada nota que sale del piano es hermosa.

Me doy cuenta porque las personas dicen que es un genio. Charlie, mi padre, una me enseñó cosas sobre esa canción.

 _Es "Étude No. 1 en C mayor" de Chopin._

No podría olvidar eso, de chica siempre aprovechaba al máximo el tiempo con mi padre, que aún hoy suele ser muy escaso. Yo tengo una vida más sedentaria, y él viaja por todo el mundo, muchas veces al año. Mi madre cuidaba de mí todo el tiempo que él se ausentaba y esperaba pacientemente su regreso.

Él me enseñó muchas cosas sobre arte y música, incluso me llevaba a mí y mamá en sus giras cuando la situación lo permitía en épocas de vacaciones, eso fue hasta que empecé a trabajar en el hotel. Ahora mamá lo acompaña más seguido, porque soy grande y ya no dependo de ella, de todas formas casi nunca estoy en casa.

La pieza de interpreta el chico frente a mí, supone muchas dificultades por su complejidad, pero la toca de forma tan natural, que resulta increíble escucharlo, y verlo tan concentrado y relajado en el proceso.

Como me solicitó, salgo de la habitación sigilosamente, tratando de perturbarlo.

 _Esto no empezó tan mal como imaginé. Todo saldrá bien._

Pienso mientras salgo de su suite para buscar mi equipaje.


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Paz o guerra?

**Disclaimer:** **Este fanfiction está basado en el juego "Several Shades of Sadism", sobre todo la ruta de Mei Tarantino, personaje que es imposible no amar, y tiene ciertas semejanzas con Edward. Yo solamente tomo algunas ideas y lo adapto al fandom de Twilight y a la pareja bellward.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: ¿PAZ O GUERRA?**

 **POV BELLA**

-Alice, necesito tu ayuda. –Digo cuando finalmente me encuentro con ella en el living.

-¿Sí, Bella? ¿Mi hermano te trató mal o algo?

Sus ojos me escanean en busca de una señal que le indique que me hizo algo.

-No, él fue… -¿cómo podría definirlo?

Alice me indique que me siente a su lado y lo hago.

-Somos amigas, puedes hablarme.

-No estuvo… mal. No está acostumbrado a tratar con gente ¿verdad?

-Qué extraño –Alice lo considera. – ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-¿Qué comidas le gustan?

-Creo que deberías saber que no se alimenta muy bien. Me refiero a que se pasa tanto tiempo absorto en sus prácticas que termina preparándose cosas rápidas y pidiendo servicio a la habitación. A veces nosotros debemos ir a recordarle la hora que es. Supongo que cualquier cosa que le des le gustará, solo ten cuidado con el pescado cuando era más pequeño tuvo problemas por reacciones alérgicas según me contó, mejor evítalos.

Asiento.

-Pide algo en la cocina del hotel por hoy. Después ves que haces. Nosotros saldremos esta noche a una fiesta de cumpleaños, por lo que estarás sola. Si necesitas algo, llámanos.

-¿Con saldremos te refieres a toda la familia?

Edward no mencionó nada.

-Toda la familia, menos Edward. Él odia las reuniones sociales de la familia y no sabe disimularlo, por lo que prefiere no ir. Lo entiendo, a nadie le agrada la familia de Esme, hasta ella se avergüenza de ellos. Como sea, me alegra que Edward ahora te tenga a ti, pensé que iba a ser más difícil convencerlo. Le cuesta mucho abrirse a otros y es poco demostrativo, pero es una buena persona. Ya te darás cuenta.

Las siguientes horas me la paso en la cocina del hotel, viendo los menús disponibles y escogiendo platos para él. Por suerte, un chef amigo me dice lo que casi siempre pide él para comer, haciéndome más fácil la tarea. Yo por mi parte tomo nota de todo lo que le gusta para preparárselo yo misma en los próximos días y comprar los ingredientes necesarios.

Sin darme cuenta, toda la mañana pasa. Voy a la oficina de mi jefe para informar la decisión tomada y él tras una llamada a administración, me indica que puedo ir a pedir la tarjeta magnética especial de la suite de Edward, que es de uso exclusivo para personal del hotel. Jamás podemos ingresar a ninguna habitación sin informar antes a administración y registrarnos digitalmente, por cuestiones de seguridad. Un conserje personal debe tener contacto permanente con el huésped, así que es estos casos nos dan la tarjeta por tiempo ilimitado, o hasta que el huésped se va y termina nuestro trabajo.

Nuestro jefe nos dijo a todos que el tiempo mínimo de trabajo será de dos meses, se puede ampliar si el huésped está conforme con nuestro trabajo, o acortarse si surge algún otro problema con alguna de las dos partes. No sé como sentirme respecto a la idea de estar atada por dos meses a un hombre que apenas me tolera. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, he tenido que tratar con todo tipo de gente.

Aunque no por tanto tiempo… No por dos meses enteros, y menos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Esto es todo un reto, incluso tal vez para él.

Cuando entro a su suite, lo hago de la forma más silenciosa posible, escucho el piano a lo lejos, no dejo de tocar, por lo que creo que no me sintió llegar.

Adentrándome un poco en el comedor veo a Edward sentado en un banco y a Rachmaninoff acostada a los pies de él en silencio. Al verme mueve la cola, pero no se mueve. Como me pidió que no lo molestara me voy directo a la cocina. He pedido la comida para…

Veo la hora del reloj de pared y me doy cuenta que falta media hora para que la traigan. Tengo tiempo para preparar la mesa mientras tanto.

A la hora acordada traen la comida. Escucho el timbre y me voy directo a la puerta. Pero antes miro en dirección a Edward quien detuvo repentinamente su interpretación, pero se relaja al verme con la intención de ir a recibir a quien esté llamando y vuelve su vista a sus partituras.

El mozo entra con un carrito y lo lleva a la cocina. Edward ingresa a cocina tras nosotros.

-Yo no pedí que trajeran nada –dice.

-Pero yo sí, señor Edward. Creí que era lo mejor por hoy. Gracias por el favor –miro al mozo y le entrego un billete como propina. Este se va con inclinándose a modo de saludo frente a ambos.

-Con su permiso. Disfruten de la comida.

Abro la boca para explicarle que es solo para Edward, porque yo comí en la cocina mientras hablaba con los cocineros, pero no alcanzo a decir nada antes de que se vaya. Edward lo guía hacia la puerta y lo despide.

Cuando Edward entra me mira molesto y yo me espero lo peor.

-Debiste avisarme antes de hacerlo.

-Me dijiste que no debía molestarte mientras tuvieras tus dedos en las teclas del piano. Solo pedí tu almuerzo, en base a tus preferencias. Les pregunte a los cocineros personalmente.

-¿En serio? –Edward sonríe irónico. –Te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo ¿no?

-Tengo el deber de preocuparme por satisfacer tus gustos y necesidades. Ahora que lo sé, la próxima vez cocinaré yo. ¿Hice algo inadecuado?

-No realmente. Solo estaba probándote, incluso cuando entraste no me dirigiste ni una palabra.

-Ese fue tu pedido.

-Y lo cumpliste. –Sus ojos entrecerrados me perforan y examinan intimidantemente, pero no retrocedo, ni cambio mi expresión normal. Sigue probándome, quiere sabes que tan débil soy o si me achico frente a él, pero no le daré ese gusto. Incluso se acerca a mí a modo de hacerme retroceder, pero sigo en mi lugar inmóvil.

-Sé lo que pretendes, pero no renunciaré a trabajar para ti, solo porque me mires así. Soy muy responsable en mi trabajo.

-En ese caso, creo que debemos acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro por los siguientes dos meses.

-Bien dicho. ¿Trato?

Tiendo mi mano en su dirección. Ese gesto desconcierta a Edward y mira mi mano inseguro. ¿Siempre es así con las personas?

-No muerdo –le digo. –Hagamos las paces si quieres que olvide todo lo que pasó hasta hace unos segundos y empecemos de cero.

-Trato. No volveré a intentar deshacerme de ti. –contesta. –Aunque deberías saber que nunca tomo la mano de una mujer. Te la debo –sonríe triunfante, haciéndome enojar. Bajo la mano. Retirando lo dicho sobre que sería más fácil tratar con él.

-Noticia de último momento "El famoso pianista Edward Masen Cullen, es alérgico a las mujeres". Sería un buen titular. Y en el subtitulo "¿Cuál es misterio detrás de esa extraña conducta?"

-Para ser una conserje personal te tomas bastantes libertades.

-Y tú no eres muy amable tampoco. Pero está bien, no estaba hablando en serio, no te preocupes, no iba a exigir una respuesta. Tu comida se va a enfriar si no te apresuras. Le daré de comer a Lady Rachmaninoff.

Busco la bolsa de alimento y mido en la balanza la cantidad de alimento recomendada por día según su peso. Para después trasladarla a su plato.

-¿Dónde come ella?

-Casi siempre en la cocina, pero en ocasiones en el living –contesta de mala gana. No me importa que siga enojado conmigo, él tampoco se ganó mi respeto al rechazar mi mano y mi intención de sellar una tregua entre ambos. Llevo el plato de su collie al comedor, para alejarme de él. Lo dejo cerca de su cama rosa claro con un gran moño en un tono similar pero más oscuro.

-Lady Rachmaninoff –ella sigue a un costado del piano, seguramente esperando que Edward regrese. –Tu comida –le sonrío y ella se levanta rápido trotando hasta su plato, acaricio su cabeza cuando pasa por mi lado y ella se sienta frente a su plato para comer.

Me siento en el sofá, mirando a Rachmaninoff comiendo con ganas, lo que me ayuda a distraerme de la discusión de recién.

Sin importar lo que diga su familia, estoy casi segura que convivir con Edward será difícil.

Mike me dijo que esperaba que yo tuviera más suerte que él, pero de nada sirvieron sus buenos deseos. Tal vez ahora mismo, yo esté peor que él.


	6. Capítulo 5: Rachmaninoff

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Este fanfiction está basado en el juego "Several Shades of Sadism", sobre todo la ruta de Mei Tarantino, personaje que es imposible no amar, y tiene ciertas semejanzas con Edward. Yo solamente tomo algunas ideas y lo adapto al fandom de Twilight y a la pareja bellward.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: RACHMANINOFF**

 **POV BELLA**

* * *

Llega la mañana y despierto en una cama desconocida. Me giro y los rayos de sol dan en mi cara.

Tuve un sueño que hace mucho no tenía. Soñé que estuve en un hotel de Estados Unidos, durante uno de sus largos viajes. Mamá había salido a comprar algunos víveres y papá estaba en algún teatro en jornada de trabajo. Yo salí de la habitación para investigar el lugar, sin que me estuvieran controlando, fue el peor error que cometí. No recordaba el número de habitación, ni en que piso estaba, después de todo tenía cinco años. Y me perdí en alguno de los pasillos, me sentía mal y sola, me puse a llorar. Eso al parecer alertó a una de las jóvenes conserjes, era linda, amable y amigable. Ella me preguntó porque lloraba, me abrazo y consoló hasta que me tranquilice. Le conté que me había perdido y que quería a mis padres de vuelta conmigo.

Ella prometió que los encontraría, pero necesitaba datos que yo no tenía, entonces me acompañó a la entrada y me preguntó los nombres de mis padres para que pudiera averiguar a través de la computadora cual era mi habitación y me llevará allí ella misma. Tomo la llave correspondiente y me dejó dentro la habitación segura.

Una vez allí me preguntó si me había escapado, cuando le dije que sí y que no volvería a hacerlo nuevamente, ella se sintió más tranquila. Ella se quedó conmigo unos cuarenta minutos jugando y entreteniéndome para que dejara de sentirme tan mal. Hasta que la llamaron para hacer otra tarea urgente en otra habitación. Y quince minutos después llegó mi madre, pero yo ya estaba casi durmiéndome.

Desde ese día supe lo que quería ser conserje como esa chica que cuidó de mí esas horas. Yo le dije a mis padres ese deseo que tenía cuando me preguntaron al entrar en la secundaria que quería hacer en el futuro y me apoyaron en mis estudios.

Es hora de empezar a trabajar.

Cuando estoy por salir de la cama, siento algo a mi lado y doy un salto para salir de la cama. Los latidos de mi corazón están fuera de tiempo. Mis ojos se abren como platos y siento un ladrido, mis ojos se dirigen a fuente del sonido.

La mascota de Edward está sobre mi cama, y lo estuvo por no sé cuánto tiempo.

Está eufórica, feliz e impaciente.

Al darme cuenta que no se trata de un peligro inminente me relajo.

Solamente se trataba de Lady Rachmaninoff. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundo.

-¿Acostumbras a subirse a la cama de otros ¿No Lady Rachmaninoff?

Ella se acerca a mí y lengüetea mi mano. Sonrío y la acaricio.

-Estoy bien, sólo me asustaste. Mientras no le moleste a Edward…

-¿Mientras no me moleste qué?

Doy un paso atrás sorprendida y veo a la puerta.

-Deberías bajar la guardia, Swan. Nadie podrá lastimarte mientras estés bajo mi techo. Y ella pareces agradarle, jamás la he visto tan entusiasmada con las visitas. Es extraño –intercambia miradas entre las dos –Rachmaninoff, ven conmigo.

Ella obedientemente se baja y se mueve hacia él moviendo la cola. Al parecer ya no está molesto por la discusión de ayer. ¡Espera! Edward está en mi habitación y yo… bajo la mirada y veo mi conjunto para dormir. Mi cabello debe ser un desastre y la camiseta con tirantes negra y el short del mismo tono no parecen apropiados. ¿Pero cómo iba a pensar que él iba a irrumpir en la habitación? Mis mejillas enrojecen, al darme cuenta de esto. Pero Edward ni se inmuta, o prefiere no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-Buenos días, señor.

-Buenos días –saluda, siendo más amable que ayer. Busco una bata de seda en el armario en el que guarde mis cosas y me la coloco rápidamente para taparme. Que me viera así fue muy incomodo.

-Creo que quiere que la saques a dar un paseo.

¿Cómo sabe que soy yo quien lo hará? ¿Por qué no fue a subirse a la cama de Edward y pedírselo?

-¿Quién lo hacía cuando yo no estaba y no tenias tiempo?

-Dos conserjes del hotel que me asegure que cuidarían de ella en sus paseos. Mike Newton y Seth Clearwater.

Seth es un excelente chico, amable y adorable. Pero...

-¿Mike? ¿En serio?

-¿Dije algo que no debía? ¿Acaso ustedes…?

Mis mejillas se incendian al comprender lo que insinúa.

-Jamás, pero jamás se me ocurría involucrarme con alguien como Mike, señor. Es solo que es compañero mío, y lo conozco, nunca creí que se llevara bien con los animales o quisiera cuidar perros ajenos.

-Me alegra saber que no tienes tan mal gusto –me da una sonrisa de aprobación o burla, con él todo es posible. –Pero deberías saber que por una generosa propina, Mike puede ser de lo más servicial.

-Es una coherente y lógica explicación… acorde a él –respondo. -¿Cómo acabó Lady Rachmaninoff aquí?

-Si estás insinuando que yo entré a espiarte en la noche y dejé que ella entrará, mejor trata tu problema de paranoia con quien corresponda.

¿Se está burlando de mí? Edward luce serio como de costumbre, por lo cual es difícil saber cuando habla en serio y cuando no.

Edward es muy raro y cerrado para su propio bien.

-Estoy psicológicamente bien, señor. Agradezco la preocupación. ¿Entonces fue ella quien abrió la puerta? –Me contengo de responderle de mala forma.

-¿Estaba cerrada?

-Sí, pero sin llave.

-No ha salido mucho últimamente, probablemente estaba muy agitada. Si no quieres ser molestada solo ponle llave. Y si te preguntas porque entré es porque escuché tu grito, y como la puerta estaba entreabierta vine a ver si te había pasado algo. Alice me matará incluso si te haces accidentalmente un corte en la mano bajo mi vigilancia. Te dejaré sola.

Se da vuelta, pero vuelve a observarme.

-Tomate una hora para salir hoy. Cuando vuelvas debes prepararme el desayuno.

-De acuerdo –me pone feliz que haya aceptado finalmente. –No le importa esperar a que yo vuelva?

-Una vez que esté listo, encuentra un momento cuando yo no esté ocupado para hacérmelo saber.

Eso significa que a él le da igual. Hay algo gracioso en la manera en el que se niega responder mis preguntas.

-¿Te sientes enferma o algo?

-No, señor. Solo acabo de despertarme.

Aún me siento incomoda de que él me haya visto desarreglada y recién salida de la cama.

-Debo decírtelo… pareces un manojo de nervios y te ves terrible.

Me sorprendo al ver la leve sonrisa maligna de él.

 _¿La primera cosa que él hace en la mañana es insultarme?_

Ese pensamiento me enfurece. También que él luzca tan despierto y perfecto con simplemente una bata puesta. No hay ni un solo integrante de la familia que no haya sido bendecido con una envidiable genética.

Antes de pueda hablar él ya ha salido de la habitación y cerrado la puerta.

Lady Rachmaninoff se queda conmigo, mirándome contenta y ansiosa. Ajena a todos los problemas que hay entre los humanos.

-Me vas a tener que esperar, Lady Rachmaninoff. Tratare de ser rápida.

En vez de tomar el uniforme de trabajo, escojo un común conjunto deportivo que me trajeron mis padres de su último viaje hace unos meses.

Si voy a caminar por una hora será mejor que utilice algo cómodo, después de vestirme, me observo en un espejo. Por más horrible que haya sonado, Edward tiene razon. Mi cabello ondulado está completamente despeinado, mi rostro no luce mejor, me tranquiliza que haya vuelto a su color normal, pero ahora está demasiado pálido como de costumbre. El aspecto bronceado es algo que mi cuerpo no acepta, no importa cuántas horas haya pasado al sol, nunca me bronceo. No es algo que me importe tampoco. Sin embargo, ahora recién levantada imagino que luzco aún más blanca de lo que soy, más teniendo el susto que me pegué al ver a Rachmaninoff a mi lado sobre la cama.

 _ **Maldición.**_

Debo hacer algo.

Me meto al baño de la habitación y me maquillo en tiempo record allí, cuando estoy conforme con mi aspecto, guardo el maquillaje nuevamente en el cofre.

Peino mi cabello esperando obrar un milagro en él en los pocos minutos que tengo.

La perra de Edward me observa cada movimiento pacientemente.

Le sonrío.

-Eres una buena chica. ¿Verdad, Lady Rachmaninoff?

-Woof.

-Sí, lo eres –acaricio su cuellos mientras busco un coleta para mi cabello. –La espera será recompensada para ti.

Rachmaninoff, me lame la mano amistosamente, es una señal de sumisión, y una forma de demostrarme que le agrado.

-Al menos alguien no me odia –comento más para mí misma que para la collie. En mi mente recuerdo todas mis discusiones y charlas con Edward. No estoy segura si eso cambiará algún día.

-Arf, arf.

Me río, me causa ternura como parece quererme responder a su forma.

Ato mi cabello en un rodete, resulta cómodo para una larga caminata. De todas cuando vuelva, deberé bañarme.

-Ya estoy lista. ¿Dónde tienes tu correa?

Ella mira hacia la cama en respuesta y se encamina hacia ella saltando.

Su correa está sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama de dos plazas en la que duermo

-Gracias, Rachy –Me arrodillo frente a ella y acaricio su cabeza. –No tenía ganas de cruzarme con tu amo justo ahora. Trataremos de salir sin que no nos note ¿de acuerdo?

Ella ladra como mostrándose de acuerdo.

-Buena chica.

Engancho la correa al collar y ella corre hacia la puerta.

Edward se encerró en su habitación seguramente arreglándose para iniciar el día. Cuando estoy más cerca, puedo escuchar ruidos desde fuera. Suspiro y sigo a Rachmaninoff que debe estar esperándome en la puerta. Me aseguro de haber guardado la tarjeta, dinero y el celular el bolsillo con cierre de mi chaqueta.

Bien, no falta nada.

Excepto… veo una nota adhesiva pegada a la puerta de entrada.

La saco de allí y la leo.

" _ **Si surge algún problema, solo llámame.**_

– _ **Edward."**_

Y debajo puedo el número de celular de él.

De verdad, ama mucho a su perra. Tal vez sea la única afortunada de conocer el lado sensible, que él oculta frente a todos.

Sacudo mi cabeza, mientras pego la nota adhesiva en la carcasa del teléfono.

Hago una lista mental de las cosas que he observado desde ayer:

 _ **Talentoso.**_

 _ **Físicamente hermoso (aunque eso es algo que nunca presume)**_

 _ **Misterioso.**_

 _ **Extraño.**_

 _ **Poco demostrativo con los humanos.**_

 _ **Sensible con los animales.**_

 _ **Prepotente por momentos.**_

 _ **Serio.**_

 _ **Poseedor de un extraño sentido del humor.**_

Y lo peor del asunto es que no me soporta, y seguro preferiría que no estuviera con él, acabando con su preciada soledad.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: EMMETT

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Este fanfiction está basado en el juego "Several Shades of Sadism", sobre todo la ruta de Mei Tarantino, personaje que es imposible no amar, y tiene ciertas semejanzas con Edward. Yo solamente tomo algunas ideas y lo adapto al fandom de Twilight y a la pareja bellward.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 6: EMMETT**

 **POV BELLA**

Al llegar al hotel nuevamente, le doy una de las galletas para perros que Edward me facilitó el día anterior para su paseo, si se ponía difícil. Me indico que no debía abusar pero que se las daba como un premio a su buen comportamiento.

-¿No fue un agradable tiempo, Lady Rachmaninoff?

Ella da un complacido resoplido.

-Parece que también te gusto. Te volveré a sacar más tarde.

Escucho pasos entrando al living, me levanto del suelo rápidamente y veo a Emmett, dedicándome una sonrisa o riéndose ¿quién sabe?

-Buenos días, Emmett. Te despertaste temprano.

-Hola, Bella. Tienes razon, pero no tanto como tú. Tenemos un compromiso con Rose al que podemos faltar. En serio ¿Edward te hizo salir tan temprano? Que poco considerado resultó mi hermanito.

-En realidad, Rachmaninoff no paraba de insistir en salir.

¿Quedó muy mal si le digo que tiene razón?

-Vamos, Bella. No debes preocuparte por ser o no diplomática conmigo. Yo esperaba que tuvieras problemas con él. Conociéndolo, seguro te dijo que lo dejarás solo, que no lo molestarás y que odia la idea de respirar el mismo aire que tú estando viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Por qué te quedarás con él ¿no? Ayer te vi de lejos cargando unas maletas y llevándolas a su suite.

Asiento.

Él lo sabe, ¿es por eso que todos parecían encontrar divertido el hecho de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos? ¿Ellos esperabas que él reaccionará así?

Ese pensamiento me hace sentir molestia ante sus actitudes.

Emmett se acerca a mí.

-¿Preparada para trabajar con nosotros? Estoy seguro que mi hija estaría encantada de estar contigo y Rose y yo no te podríamos una pared que te separe de nosotros como él. Mi hermanito es muy aburrido, nunca supo lo que era divertirse y hablo en todos los aspectos y ámbitos. Lo único que hace es tocar el piano el día entero y cuidar de su perra. Si cambias de opinión, te recibiremos con gusto.

-Nada impide que pase tiempo con Kate si ella quiere, o que la cuide si ustedes necesitan salir y no pueden llevarla, pero me quedaré con Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gustan los desafíos. Y él no me podrá asustar con sus actitudes arrogantes e intimidatorias.

-¿Ya intentó echarte?

-Más bien quiere que yo renuncie.

-Era esperable. Tienes más agallas de lo que creí. En ese caso te deseo suerte. Hey, Rachmaninoff ¿Qué tal el paseo?

La perra sentada a mi lado en actitud protectora entrecierra los ojos mirándolo amenazadoramente, y le gruñe y ladra, debo alejarme un poco y tironear de su correa para que no lo ataque.

-Todavía recuerda mi cara. –La expresión de Emmett se vuelve seria.

-Juro que se estaba comportando bien antes.

-No sé porque me odia tanto, siempre se enoja conmigo cuando me ve y nunca le he hecho nada–suspira. –Ya que sigues dispuesta a trabajar para Eddy, por favor dale algo de entrenamiento a su mascota.

-Sí, señor.

-Bien, mejor voy a ver si Rose y Kate están listas para poder irnos. Oh, y Bella. No te sientas incomoda por hacerle frente a él, no es algo que un conserje debería hacer, pero cuando se trata de Edward, es mejor que te ganes su respeto de alguna forma.

Emmett desaparece antes de que siquiera pueda responderle.

Rachmaninoff sigue gruñéndole a Emmett aún después de verlo desaparecer. Eso me hace volver a la realidad nuevamente, ¿la actitud hostil de ella será porque no le gustan otras personas que no sean Edward? Tal vez en eso se parece a su amo.

-Vamos a casa, Edward te debe estar extrañando.

Ante la mención de Edward, me observa y me sigue cuando empiezo a caminar, tratando de no hacer nada que la agite aún más.

Cuando abro la puerta Rachmaninoff entra trotando hasta llegar al living. Edward nos escucha porque de inmediato, la bella melodía del piano se detiene abruptamente.

Edward nos recibe al final del pasillo, Rachmaninoff salta y pone sus patitas delanteras en el abdomen de Edward.

-Bienvenida a casa, pequeña. ¿Te portaste bien en el paseo?

Ella ladra en respuesta y Edward ríe. Eso es algo tan extraño de ver. Acaricia su cabeza y orejas suavemente. Pero ella olisquea en el aire.

-¿Quieres la galleta? Sentada.

Su perra obedece y Edward saca de su bolsillo otra galleta para perros y se la da.

-Buena chica –la felicita al dársela. Rachmaninoff se aleja contenta y se recuesta en su cama para comer su premio.

Después se acerca a mí.

-¿No hubo ningún problema?

-No, señor. Ella ha disfrutado del paseo… Solo que…

-¿Sí?

-¿Rachmaninoff acostumbra a ladrarle y gruñirle a las personas que no le agradan?

-¿Mi Rachmaninoff te parece estúpida? –pregunta ofendido.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Es que pasó algo recién. Emmett se acercó a mí para saludarme y Rachmaninoff se enojó, le gruñía y ladraba muy fuerte incluso cuando él desapareció de la vista de ella.

-¿En serio?

El rostro de Edward cambia totalmente cuando escucha el relato, no esperaba esa reacción de él. Sonriendo y riendo de algo a lo que yo no le encontraba la gracia. Parece un niño pequeño que hizo una travesura por el placer de divertirse.

Mis labios se abren y se vuelven a cerrar, porque no sé qué decir o pensar de él y la situación.

-Bien hecho, Rachmaninoff. Eres una buena chica.

Mira en dirección a su mascota y ella levanta la cabeza moviendo sus orejas.

-Disculpe, Señor Edward. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es tan divertido?

Edward se para a medio metro de mí y levanta mi cabeza a su altura delicadamente con sus dedos desde el mentón, haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se descontrolen y empiece a temblar.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo a ti, chica tonta?

De nuevo esa mirada dirigida a intimidarme.

-¿Me tienes miedo? –pregunta.

Me tomo por sorpresa, pero no le tengo miedo. No sé que me pasó cuando sus dedos me rozaron.

-Pensé que eras alérgico a las mujeres, entonces actúa acorde a ello –le digo fingiendo seguridad.

Edward parece darse cuenta de que su mano sigue en mi mentón, pero no me suelta, el toque sigue suave y gentil, aunque su voz indique lo contrario.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza, Isabella Swan.

-Igualmente, Edward Cullen.

Si piensa que me dejaré humillar y sin decir, ni hacer nada, está muy equivocado. Él es tan difícil de tratar.

-Podría echarte por desafiarme y decirle a mis hermanos que te tomen ¿sabes? Sin embargo, si lo hiciera, los demás sentirían que han ganado su apuesta, y se burlarían de mí de por vida por qué no pude convivir en armonía con una mujer como tú. Así que hagamos un trato.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tú harás todo lo que yo te pida y me obedecerás, como la buena conserje personal que se supone que debes ser.

-¿Y tú?

Edward roza con su pulgar mi mejilla y yo me sonrojo violentamente sin poder hacer para evitarlo. Él sonríe con ironía y burla.

-Eres una chica muy extraña. Te dejaré en paz haciendo tu trabajo. Y en dos meses abandonarás esta suite, ganarás el ascenso que tanto anhelas y no nos volveremos a ver las caras. ¿Trato?

Edward deja mi mentón en paz y suspiro, quedándome apoyada en la pared. Sin embargo no se aleja demasiado.

¿Quién querría seguir viéndole la cara de todas formas? Él es un joven muy apuesto, y un excelente pianista, sin embargo cuando observa a las personas, o abre la boca te olvidas de eso. Seguramente dejar de trabajar para él será un alivio cuando el plazo acabe.

Como el odia el contacto humano en general, no hago el intento de ofrecerle mi mano. No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Además mi corazón aún late intensamente dentro de mi pecho y no quiero que él lo note.

Este sería el segundo trato que hacemos en un día y medio.

-Señorita Swan, mi tiempo es muy valioso. ¿Cerramos el trato, o no?

-Por supuesto. Acepto el trato.

-Dos cosas más.

-Escucho.

-Número uno, no menciones a nadie nuestro trato. Y número dos, no es que importante pero, yo le enseñé a Rachmaninoff a ladrarle a mi hermano Emmett. No le des importancia, Rachmaninoff no le ladra a nadie más que a él.

-¿Por qué la entrenaste para hacer eso?

-Porque… -empieza y luego se detiene. – ¿Tengo alguna obligación de contártelo?

Me dedica una hostil mirada.

-No, pero me parece extraño.

Supongo que es algún tipo de venganza por la extraña relación que tienen. Pero ¿poner a su perra como arma no es algo extremo?

-Continua con tu trabajo –me indica esquivando mi pregunta, debe haber una historia detrás del entrenamiento que le dio a su perra. –¿Te puedo pedir una última cosa?

-Claro.

-No me llames señor, las formalidades las reservo para mi trabajo. Mientras tú y yo vamos a pasar ocho largas semanas aquí, sería extraño. Puedes irte, prepara el desayuno y déjalo sobre la mesa del living.

-Sí, s…

Edward me mira con curiosidad, esperando que acate su pedido.

-Sí, Edward.

Al parecer ya es algo normal que los integrantes familia Cullen no acepten ser tratados con tanta formalidad por alguien con quien tienen más contacto, aunque me sorprende el pedido viniendo de Edward. Asiente y se aleja de mí, para volver a su práctica de piano. Lady Rachmaninoff sigue a Edward y se sienta a un costado del taburete, moviendo la cola y ladrando una vez cuando ve a Edward con sus dedos sobre las teclas. Ella disfruta de la música de él también.

-No me olvide, Rachmaninoff. ¿Aún así quieres escucharme?

Ella vuelve a ladrar.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré sobre todo porque no le generaste ningún problema a Isabella.

Mientras observo a ambos y veo a Edward tratar tan dulcemente su mascota, me pregunto nuevamente porque es tan extremadamente cerrado y temperamental con las personas. Los demás siempre dicen que hay muchas más cosas de él que no deja que los otros vean. Por lo que veo, su lado dulce es una de aquellas cosas.

Retrocedo unos pasos discretamente y me dirijo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambos. Rachmaninoff no me dio tiempo a ni siquiera comer y no la quería hacer esperar.


	8. Capìtulo 7: Alice

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Este fanfiction está basado en el juego "Several Shades of Sadism", sobre todo la ruta de Mei Tarantino, personaje que es imposible no amar, y tiene ciertas semejanzas con Edward. Yo solamente tomo algunas ideas y lo adapto al fandom de Twilight y a la pareja bellward.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 7: ALICE**

 **POV BELLA**

He sobrevivido a la dura semana, Edward se pasa dia y noche frente al piano tocando. La rutina siempre es la misma. Me despierto, saco a pasear a Rachmaninoff. Preparo el desayuno de Edward y se lo llevo a su lugar de práctica, un vez acabado o mientras preparo su desayuno como yo. Con ayuda de un libro de cocina, preparo su almuerzo y su cena. El resto del tiempo me la paso atendiendo a Rachmaninoff y ayudando a mis compañeros de trabajo en el hotel. Y cuando Edward no practica, aprovecho para hacer una limpieza y poner en orden toda la suite.

Hoy en cambio, es mi día libre. Y prometí acompañar a Alice a algún lugar. De todas formas sacaré, a Rachmaninoff, atenderé a Edward hasta que Alice me avise que es hora de irnos.

Antes de salir defino la ropa que usaré para la salida. No es hasta que estoy viendo mi propia que recuerdo el pedido de Alice, y tomo la bolsa, la ropa sigue allí sin tocar y bien planchada.

Como estoy dudando llamo a Alice y le pido una guía sobre a qué lugares iremos para decidir que ponerme. Me dice que use el vestido y algo que combine para cortar el aire, y corta.

El vestido es azul y tiene detalles en negro y dorado. Parece un atuendo adecuado también para la noche. ¿Quiere que después vayamos a cenar?

Suspiro, abro la puerta de mi habitación para encontrarme a Rachmaninoff sentada frente a la puerta con la correa en su boca.

Sonrío y se la engancho en el collar. Ella me ladra feliz.

-Vamos afuera –le digo y ella corre hasta la puerta principal. No hay señal de que Edward se haya despertado. Tal vez está demasiado cansado por ayer. Descansar un poco más no le vendrá mal, se está esforzando tanto.

Pasan dos horas hasta que ambas regresamos al hotel.

-Hasta que al fin llegas, Bella.

Escucho la voz de Alice apenas entró a la suite de Edward. Ella está sentada en el comedor tomando el desayuno con Edward. Libero a Rachmaninoff de la correa y ella va saludar a Alice, quien la acaricia al tiempo que sonríe.

Al parecer es verdad lo que dijo Edward. Lady Rachmaninoff solo es agresiva con Emmett.

Edward me mira por unos segundos mientras me habla.

-Hoy es tu día libre, Isabella. No tenías la obligación de llevarla de paseo.

-No es una molestia para mí, además ella estaba esperándome para que la sacará muy temprano.

-Ya veo. Se acostumbró más rápido de lo que imaginé a ti.

Rachmaninoff apoya la cabeza en el regazo de Edward.

-Hermano ¿me das permiso para llevármela?

-Ambos sabemos que aunque no te lo de te la llevarás igual, Alice. No la sofoques.

-¿Por qué piensas que haría eso? –contesta mostrándose ofendida.

-No me hagas hablar –Edward ríe un poco.

Alice ignorándolo, me toma del brazo y me arrastra a la habitación. Isabella… La voz de Edward nos detiene en seco.

-¿Sí, Edward?

Me doy vuelta para mirarlo.

-No hagas nada que no quieras.

-No le hagas caso, Bella, es un aguafiestas. Tengo grandes planes para las dos.

-Si le digo lo que estoy seguro que planeas, ella desistiría de salir contigo.

Alice le saca la lengua de forma muy infantil.

-No empieces, duendecillo. Eso es de mala educación.

De repente me veo en medio de las disputas de los dos hermanos.

-Solo me detendré si dejas de poner a mis amigos en mi contra.

Edward se encoje de hombros.

-No pretendo quitarte amigos, pero recuerda que ella es mi conserje personal ahora. Si le pasa cualquier cosa, te responsabilizare.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviera presente?

Alice me observa sorprendida, Edward me mira sin expresión alguna. Pero es mejor que las miradas molestas que me dirigía al comienzo cuando quería librarse de mí. Desde el día en el que él me aceptó definitivamente, no hemos tenido problemas. Yo hago mi trabajo mientras él practica.

-No te preocupes por llegar temprano, hoy no estaré en la noche –me indica Edward. –Será mejor que te lleves la tarjeta para poder entrar.

-¿Y Rachmaninoff?

-Jasper la cuidará.

Asiento. Estoy segura que le ayudará a despejarse un poco, él no ha salido del hotel en días.

-¿Qué harás, Edward? Nunca sales a la noche salvo que tengas un importante compromiso.

-No puedo decirte aún –después se gira en mi dirección. - Isabella, hablaba en serio sobre Alice –dice en tono amable, ignorando las quejas silenciosas de su hermana.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –prometo.

-Bien.

-Booo. No le sigas la corriente, Bella. Verás que nos vamos a divertir.

Sin embargo, creo que nuestras ideas de diversión son muy diferentes y que posiblemente me sentiría más identificada con las de Edward.

Tan pronto como dice eso, me obliga a caminar más rápido haciendo que pierda de vista a Rachmaninoff y Edward, que aún está desayunando. Mientras me alejo, logro ver por un segundo preocupación en Edward, quien me sigue con la mirada. Y me temo lo peor de esta salida.

…

-Vas a usar este vestido –me indica Alice, apenas salgo del baño, con la bata puesta y el cabello mojado sujeto con una pinza para cabello.

-No pienso usar eso –había escogido el conjunto de pantalón ajustado con una blusa en el mismo tono gris perla.

Me había pasado horas viendo la gran cantidad de prendas que Alice dejó para mí y decidí que no iba a usarlo para ir de compras o lo que sea que quisiera hacer Alice. Posiblemente ese vestido iría bien para una cita o fiesta de día o para la playa, pero no planeaba ninguna de esas cosas por el momento.

Alice me ignora y sigue viendo mi guardarropa propio, negando con la cabeza con desagrado. Pantalones, remeras, equipos deportivos, zapatos, sandalias, zapatillas, vestidos y tapados. Estos últimos sean posiblemente las prendas más caras que tengo.

-¿Qué haces, Alice?

-Si tan solo tuvieras algo para combinar mi hermoso vestido de diseño. Deberías agradecer, que yo siempre vengo prevenida. Abre las bolsas.

Veo por primera vez unas dos bolsas blancas de cartón, que seguramente trajo mientras yo me bañaba.

Adentro hay un tapado color piel y en la otra bolsa, un una caja de zapatos.

-Alice… Lamento decirte que los tacos y yo no somos una buena combinación.

-Es por eso que te conseguí algo cómodo. Pruébatelos.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Alice? ¿Por qué no puedo escoger entre mi propia ropa?

-Porque a los lugares que iremos no puedes ir con tu ropa, debo hacer algo al respecto, por cierto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? También tengo ropa formal.

Como conserje de un hotel, trato de tener ropa formal más allá de mi uniforme habitual, camisas o pantalones y faldas de vestir, porque lo principal es la buena presencia del trabajador, pero resulta cansador y fuera del trabajo no la utilizo todo el tiempo y opto por ropa más cómoda.

-Pero solo puedes usarla para circular por el hotel. Y no me agrada la idea de que luzcas tan aburrida y seria. Bella… Tienes mucho que aprender hoy.

Oh, no.

Las palabras de Edward vuelven a mi mente, casi haciéndome desistir de salir con Alice.

-Bella no pongas esa cara. Lo disfrutarás.

 _Sí, claro._

Sería de mala educación decirle que no saldré con ella, después de habérselo prometido. Motivo por el que me rindo y me dejo guiar por su entusiasmo.


	9. Capítulo 8: Día libre

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Este fanfiction está basado en el juego "Several Shades of Sadism", sobre todo la ruta de Mei Tarantino, personaje que es imposible no amar, y tiene ciertas semejanzas con Edward. Yo solamente tomo algunas ideas y lo adapto al fandom de Twilight y a la pareja bellward.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: DÍA LIBRE**

* * *

 **POV EDWARD**

El timbre suena y me dirijo por el pasillo a abrir la puerta. No me sorprende ver a Jasper detrás de la puerta, de hecho lo estaba esperando.

-Puedes pasar. Viniste más temprano.

-Salí del trabajo antes y decidí venir para ayudarte. Hoy es una cena muy importante ¿no?

-¿No le habrás dicho a Alice?

-Te prometí que no lo haría.

-Bien.

-Creo que Alice está haciendo sufrir a Bella.

-No te pregunté nada.

-No finjas que no te importa.

-Tú mismo le dijiste a Alice que no abusara de ella en todo el tema de la moda. Hasta tú sabes que ella es diferente al resto de las chicas de su edad.

-Jamás mencioné que ella fuera diferente. Ella no es diferente de todas las mujeres que conozco. Además ella…

-Te saca de quicio. Ya nos dimos cuenta. ¿Pero eso no parece curioso? Tú nunca le diste tanta relevancia a una mujer ni siquiera de ese modo. Tú simplemente impones tu autoridad con tu mirada amenazante y las haces retroceder, porque no soportas que ninguna de ellas este cerca de ti. Las odias y las alejas, pero Bella es diferente y eso te molesta. Ella no huyó, se quedó aquí a cumplir su trabajo, te hizo frente y fuiste tú el que cediste. Quién sabe, Edward. Tal vez la llegada de Bella no fue tan mala. Tómalo como una forma de aprender a relacionar con personas ajenas a tu entorno.

-¿Y por qué entre tantas personas debo intentarlo con ella? –Respondo furioso, recordando la cantidad de peleas que hemos tenido desde que ella invadió mi espacio de un momento a otro. A veces siento deseos de encontrar alguna forma de callarla, es cierto desde hace años ninguna mujer se atreve a hablarme, y las que lo hacen acaban alejándose por temor. –¿Por qué debería confiar en Isabella?

-Algún día entenderás que no todas las mujeres son como…

Le dirijo una mirada de desagrado.

-¡NO LA NOMBRES!

Siento repulsión cada vez que pienso en esa mujer, el miedo quedó en el pasado. Pero él odio no desaparece.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Ella está pudriéndose en la cárcel, Edward. Pasaron muchos años. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir recluyéndote en ti mismo? Necesitas amigos, Edward. Salir, divertirte. Tener una vida normal. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que acabes…

-¿Solo? ¿Amargado?

-No, exactamente. No queremos que seas infeliz y acabes arrepintiéndote de todo aquello que no hiciste. No dejes que esa mujer o cualquiera de esas personas que te hicieron daño te arruinen la vida más de lo que lo hicieron. Dale un voto de confianza a esta chica. No la fastidies, ni la trates como a los demás. Bella es una buena persona y creo que te tiene demasiada paciencia, en su lugar me hubiera marchado.

-¿De verdad? Porque cada vez que discutimos, no parece que sea así. Estoy seguro que debe odiarme.

-No creo que ella sea capaz de odiar a alguien. Pienso que estás exagerando.

-¿Has venido aquí para hablar de Isabella o para ayudarme? Ya me está aburriendo que todos solo hablen de esto cuando vienen a verme. Si tanto la quieren, tómenla para ustedes. No me interesa. Me harían un favor, todo podría volver a la normalidad.

-Cierto, me he olvidado que al Señor Gruñón le gusta la soledad y a veces ni siquiera tolera a su propia familia. Lamento decirte que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, y aunque pudiera, no me gustaría tener como enemiga a mi propia esposa. No hay ninguna persona más peligrosa que Alice Cullen cuando las cosas no salen como espera.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere en este caso?

-Dijiste que no querías que hablara de Bella, pero tú mismo lo estás haciendo. Si tanto la detestas, ignora a la chica y todo lo relacionado con ella. Pero viéndote así, no creo que sea el caso. Solamente te irrita la presencia de ella. Por favor, no digas que es solamente porque es mujer.

Por el modo en el que evade mi pregunta, esta debe ser otra cosa que Alice le pidió a Jasper que ocultara. Ese pequeño demonio con cuerpo de duende nunca actúa sin tener un plan formado en su cabeza. Pero ¿qué pretende con esa pobre niña? Decido ignorarlo por el momento.

Suspiro.

-¿Y si fuera por eso?

-Deberías empezar a cambiar tu forma de pensar porque no puedes seguir viviendo así.

Jasper tiene razón cuando dice que no es único motivo, aunque no lo pienso admitir frente a él. Isabella Swan siempre me desconcierta con sus actitudes, la mayor parte del tiempo es amable, pero también acabamos discutiendo. No puedo echarle completamente la culpa a ella, ya que de alguna forma la provoco, y viceversa. Si bien hace días que las cosas se han calmado un poco, mis sentimientos hacia ella no han cambiado, no me siento cómodo en su presencia y ella le debe pasar lo mismo. A veces cuando siento que puedo reaccionar de una manera negativa, solo me voy a habitación sin decirle nada. ¿Será que podremos convivir en paz durante estas semanas? Cada vez que está cerca, una parte de mí se altera. Nunca me pude acercar a una mujer que no fuera de mi familia y no sé cómo tratarlas. No me ha interesado particularmente, por eso estar conviviendo con una extraña bajo el mismo techo es completamente nuevo para mí. Ni siquiera creo que pueda confiar en ella todavía.

De todas formas, teniendo en cuenta lo cercanas que se volvieron, le comprara ropa, calzado y accesorios como para un año, y ella tendrá que aceptarlo aunque no quiera. El poder de persuasión de mi hermana no tiene límites. Jasper incluso dijo que su esposa la debe estar torturando. Tal vez sea bueno, si yo soy considerado el malo de la familia, mi hermana es miles de veces peor en otros aspectos. Tal vez no vuelva a trabajar conmigo después de pasar un día entero con Alice.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo? Estoy hablando en serio.

¿Estaba sonriendo?

-Nada que te importe. Me voy a cambiar. Sírvete lo que quieras, hay comida en la heladera.

Horas más tarde estoy preparado para ir a la cena. Si todo sale bien, tendré que trabajar muy duro por los siguientes meses, pero valdrá la pena.

* * *

 **POV BELLA**

No sé cómo terminé yendo de una tienda a otra con Alice. Es increíble que a ella le entretenga tanto esto, cuando yo me aburro casi al instante. Con la excusa de divertirnos me obliga a ponerme un montón de conjuntos, porque no soporta la idea de que su acompañante se quede simplemente sentada esperando esperándola aparecer. En los momentos que ella me estudia de pies a cabeza con los nuevos atuendos, me siento como un conejillo de indias. Ella insiste en comprármelos, sin embargo, yo no acepto, y ella deja de preguntar esas cosas luego de un rato.

-Ese vestido es perfecto para ti –comenta en uno de los últimos locales donde vamos.

Ella se ha pasado casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, dándome consejos de moda, explicándome como fueron confeccionadas las prendas, con que telas, e incluso de que estación del año son. Me sorprende que sepa tanto, a pesar de saber que se dedica a eso. Yo en cambio, me siento perdida y mareada.

-Sí, ya… ¿me lo puedo quitar?

-No, ese definitivamente te lo voy a comprar.

-Alice, aunque me compres ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con quitármelo o no?

-Tiene mucho que ver. Tengo una reserva en un restaurante dentro de dos horas y media. Quiero que lo lleves puesto.

-¿Una cena?

-¿Pensabas que la salida iba a terminar tan pronto? Ya que me hiciste el favor de acompañarme hoy aunque te resulte tedioso, haremos algo relajante y divertido para finalizar la noche. Aparte, te debes sentir muy estresada por estar con mi hermano gruñón toda la semana. Aprovecha que es tu día libre y libérate de toda esa tensión. Sin embargo, antes de cenar tendremos otra parada.

Pronto descubro que esa parada resulta ser centro de estética. Un hombre nos recibe con una gran sonrisa y se muestra feliz por ver a Alice nuevamente. Eso es hasta que fija su mirada en mí.

-¿Quién es esta bella joven que la acompaña?

-Es Isabella, por favor cuida de ella, es una gran amiga mía.

-Por supuesto.

Él también me sonríe.

-Bienvenida –dice tomando mi mano y besando el dorso de la misma. Lo miro sorprendida, ¿los hombre aún hacen eso hoy en día? Sonrío.

-Mucho gusto.

-Es tu primera vez aquí supongo, no recuerdo haberte visto.

-Definitivamente, sí.

-Oh, lo siento. Fui muy descortés. Mi nombre es Benjamín. Conozco a Alice desde muy pequeña.

-Íbamos a la escuela primaria y secundaria juntos, incluso –agrega Alice. –Éramos muy buenos amigos, en ese entonces.

-Pero estuvimos mucho tiempo sin vernos debido a la universidad y nuestras carreras. Hasta que volví aquí hace unos ¿tres años?

-Correcto.

Benjamín es bastante atractivo, es alto de piel morena, cabello oscuro y corto. Se viste formal, incluso se ve aún mejor con ese estilo casual, pero al mismo elegante.

-¿Cómo está esposa y tu hija?

-Ellas te echan de menos, sobre todo Chloe, anda preguntando por su querida tía. Deberías irnos a visitar a casa un día con Jasper.

-Dile que yo también la echo de menos. Prometo que en cuanto me desocupe de todos estos asuntos de la nueva campaña, iré a visitarlos.

-Debes estar muy estresada, solo faltan tres semanas.

-Ni te imaginas. Hasta le hemos pedido ayuda a Jasper y Emmett. Pobres. Pero cada vez que parece que queda poco y estamos bien, aparece otro problema y todo se complica, ya sea con los empleados o los proveedores. Hoy era mi único día libre en la semana.

-Y por eso están aquí.

-En parte, en realidad hoy tenemos una cena importante, quiero que en particular, conviertas a Bella, en otra persona.

-¿Cambio de look total?

Benjamín me mira de pies a cabeza, estudiándome detenidamente y luego su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa radiante.

-Creo que tengo unas cuantas ideas. ¿Isabella?

-¿Sí?

-¿Podemos discutirlo arriba? Ya que Alice me lo pidió, me encargaré personalmente de ti.

-Pero… -miro a Alice -¿Qué hay de ti?

-Alice será atendida por Zafrina, una de las mejores estilistas aquí. No te preocupes. Sígueme.

-Te lo agradezco, Benji –dice Alice.

-El placer es todo mío.

Alice me rodea con su brazo y susurra en mi oído.

-Tranquila, lo vas adorar. No te dejaría que te atendiera cualquiera. Puedes ir con confianza.

-¿Por qué dijiste que es una cena importante? ¿Hace falta todo esto?

-Es por el lugar al que te voy a llevar. Lo siento, no puedo darte más información. Nos vemos en unas horas.

-Alice…

-Sé buena chica. Otro día te compensaré. Te prometo que saldremos donde tú quieras.

Alice me da la espalda y se aleja dando saltitos hasta detenerse frente a una chica con un bata, debe ser Zafrina.

-Sé que es complicada, Isabella. Pero esta es su forma de demostrar que quiere a alguien. Con el tiempo la entenderás.

Dirijo mi mirada a Benjamín.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella jamás hace estas cosas por alguien que no aprecia. Piensa que ayudándote a lucir más hermosa, está ofreciéndote todo lo que ella sabe y es capaz de hacer. Después de todo, este es su mundo.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma. Supongo que tienes razón.

Siendo ese el caso, le daré una oportunidad hoy, empezando por aceptar que su mejor amigo se ocupe de mí.

-En ese caso, acompáñame. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Asiento y lo sigo.


End file.
